It's Complicated
by KassieMarie
Summary: *Written as a part of the Ghost Hunt Exchange Weekend for Tumblr user taemakesmewoozi* In her third year of high school, Mai swore that her heart was broken for the last time. She swore off romantic things from that day on, much to the dismay of Michiru and Keiko. Little did she know three years later she would meet someone who would complicate things. (Eventual MaixNaru)
1. Chapter 1: A What?

**A/N: This is going to be quite a few chapters long. It's definitely a slow burn with eventual MaixNaru (or as I refer to them, Maru). I never really like starting a story with them together, so this just follows along with that!**

 **This story is a part of the Ghost Hunt Exchange on Tumblr and is written for taemakesmewoozi! Hope you enjoy this slow burn. And trust me, when I'm asked to do fluff, you'll know. So expect there to be fluffy moments down the line.**

 **Also, possible spoilers for the show if you've only seen the show. (Throwing that out there just in case.)**

 **Please enjoy "It's Complicated". :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A What!?

Mai had her mind made up. After the last guy broke her heart, she decided that love just wasn't for her. Romantic love was forever lost to her after Shiro dumped her on their one-year anniversary.

'Who even does that?' she had asked herself weeks after. 'Who breaks up with someone on the one year anniversary?'

Mai decided, after a few tubs of ice cream and some bad movie watching with Keiko and Michiru, that she was forever off the market. She'd die alone with thirty dogs by her side.

Keiko and Michiru thought otherwise.

"Mai, it's only senior year!" Michiru said.

"Just wait until university," Keiko said with a smile. "I mean, just imagine all those cute college guys! You'd really give up like that?"

Mai just nodded. "I've been through too much already. Maybe dating and being in love is just not for me."

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

"MAI!"

She turned around to see Michiru running towards her. Mai couldn't help but smile a little.

"What's up, Michiru?"

Michiru stopped to catch her breath. "You'd never guess what I just did."

Mai placed her forefinger on her chin and thought for a moment before saying, "You decided to switch majors and join me in the science program."

Michiru laughed.

"No, silly!" Michiru grabbed Mai's hands and smiled. "I found you a guy to go out with!"

Mai rolled her eyes as she slipped her hands from Michiru's grasp.

"Michiru, I already told you. I don't want to date."

"Please? Just this once."

Mai eyed Michiru. "Why?"

She sighed. "Because I just got asked out and I didn't want to go alone, so I only agreed on one condition.

"And that was?"

Michiru smile was borderline mischievous.

"A double date."

"...A what!?"

Michiru smiled. "A double date!"

Mai glared at her best friend. "A double date. Really, Michiru!"

"I've only met the guy like once before! I only even considered it because he's cute…"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Why can't Keiko go with you?"

"Because she already has a boyfriend and wouldn't agree to a double date. You know those two."

Mai nodded. Keiko met her boyfriend, Yūsuke, their first year at university. She's been head over heels ever since. Mai liked Yūsuke. He treated Keiko well and he knew what would happen if he broke Keiko's heart. Mai and Michiru made sure of that the first time they met him. Almost scared the poor guy away.

"Sometimes they're too private…" Mai said. "But you should still ask her before me. At least she would already have someone to go with."

"But I promised him that I had a friend that his friend could go with! So that means Keiko is out of the question. You're the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend or someone trying to catch your attention." Michiru clapped her hands together in a praying manner and bowed her head. "Please, Mai? Just this once?"

Mai sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Fine. But just this once."

Michiru jumped up and cheered before giving Mai a massive hug.

Why did Mai have the feeling that she would regret this?

* * *

Kazuya tugged the keys from his pocket, almost anxious to open the door. He couldn't wait to get inside, make himself a cup of tea and lock himself in his room. He still couldn't believe that he let his brother talk him into coming back to Japan to go to university. Kazuya had no need to go. He already had a bachelor's, masters and two Ph.D.'s. At the age of 22, Kazuya didn't see the need for another degree.

But his brother was adamant about it.

" _Haven't you ever wondered what school would be like in our homeland?"_

" _No. I have no need for it, Gene."_

" _Noll….. Just come with me. You don't have to enroll if you don't want to."_

But enroll he did. Once he found out that the university his brother chose had a degree program in the paranormal, he couldn't stay away. And he knew Gene knew that too.

Kazuya opened the door and walked into their apartment, headed straight for the kitchen. After a few moments, he had his tea in hand when he felt someone's presence in the room with him.

"Welcome home brother!"

Kazuya turned around to see his older brother smiling at him. Kazuya knew that smile anywhere. And he didn't like what it implied.

"Soooo…."

"No," Kazuya said as he walked around elder brother towards his room.

"Awwww come on Noll!" Gene said as he turned around, watching his brother walk away. "I hadn't even said anything yet."

Kazuya stopped in his tracks to look at Gene. "You don't have to say anything when that smile you had was enough to know that…"

"We have a double date!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes as he held in a groan. He hated when Gene did this.

"Come on Noll, you've been nothing but school, school, school for the past three months! You need a break and this little date would be perfect for that!"

"Gene, you know I don't date."

Gene nudged his brother's shoulder. "That's only because you haven't met the right girl yet. Come on, just this once. Please?"

Gene shot his brother his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Kazuya looked at him for a moment before turning back towards his room.

"No."

Gene sighed as the door practically slammed shut. He was determined to get his younger brother to let loose for once and go on this date. He thought for a minute what he could do before a light bulb went off in his head. Gene grabbed his phone and sent a text to his date.

* * *

Mai was sitting at the desk in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Michiru and Keiko. Mai groaned as she turned her attention back to her homework. She did not need them distracting her from her research paper. It was hard enough considering that her access to actual parapsychology cases was limited to begin with.

"Maaaaaiiiiiii…." Keiko said, drawing out her name. Before Mai knew it, she was turned around in her chair, looking at Keiko with Michiru behind her. She heard a quick click of Keiko's phone, and just as fast as they entered, her best friends and roommates had left her.

Mai groaned as she stood up and went to the living room to confront them.

"Why'd you take a picture of me?"

"My date asked for one," Michiru said in a matter-of-fact tone like it was obvious that's why they rushed into her room and disrupted her studies.

"Why?"

"So his friend knows what you look like, silly!" Michiru said. "Apparently he's having a hard time convincing his friend to go on this double date."

"He's not the only one…" Mai grumbled.

"Do you wanna know what he looks like?" Michiru said as she and Keiko snaked to Mai's side.

She sighed. "It probably won't change my mind either way… and you're probably going to get his picture wether I ask for it or not."

* * *

Gene knocked on Noll's door and opened it before his brother had a chance to deny him entry.

"It's not polite to come into someone's room without permission."

Gene shrugged. "At least I knocked this time."

He made his way over to his brother's desk. Gene gently, but quickly, turned Kazuya's chair away from his desk before quickly taking a selfie of the two and left the room.

Kazuya rolled his eyes at his brother's action.

'He act's like the younger brother….' Kazuya thought before returning to his studies.

Gene would do this stunt quite a bit. Noll never wants to take a picture with Gene, so the oldest brother has found quite the sneaky ways to get a picture with Noll.

He went to take another sip of tea to only find it gone. Kazuya sighed before saving his paper and going out to the kitchen to make another cup.

* * *

Mai sat in the living room, sandwiched between Keiko and Michiru. She did not like this one bit. She was against the whole double date and quite frankly couldn't care less who the other person was. Apparently, he wasn't excited about being dragged on a date as well. She could at least sympathize with him.

Michiru's phone on the coffee table buzzed, notifying them that she received a text. No doubt from her date.

She quickly picked up the phone and opened the text message.

Michiru's eyes went wide. First with shock, then with excitement. "Maaii…." she said almost in a sing-song voice. "I think you'll be ok with this date…"

* * *

Gene saw Noll walk out of his room and decided that he would put his little plan into action now. He was grateful for his date being able to get a picture so quickly. He recognized the girl with his date in the photo and had a strong feeling his brother would too.

Gene followed him into the kitchen.

"Sooo…. Wanna see what your date looks like?" He said leaning into his brother's personal space.

Noll slightly rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "If I must," he sighed.

* * *

"Just show me!" Mai almost yelled. She was getting tired of Michiru and her excitement about this. Mai just wanted to go back and write her paper.

Michiru turned her phone towards Mai and smiled.

Mai leaned in and her eyes went wide.

'Not him. Anyone BUT him!'

* * *

Noll's eyes widened just a little.

"Her?"

Gene nodded.

Noll rolled his eye as he finished with his tea and walked back to his room.

"You excited now, Noll?"

He looked at his brother before turning back to his room and shut the door behind him. A small smirk made its way on his face. He knew of Mai Taniyama.

Quite well, actually.

She was dedicated to parapsychology and the class they shared. He knew that she was fun to mess with from overhearing conversations from classmates about her, but he never had the opportunity to do it himself. And if there was one thing besides parapsychology that Kazuya liked, it was messing with people.

Maybe this double date wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Mai looked at the picture of the broody student from her parapsychology class. His eyes were the same as they usually are when she sees him in class. Dull and irritated.

Next to him was almost the exact copy of him. The only difference was the other guy was smiling while her classmate had a blank expression on his face.

Mai internally groaned. Why him?

This double date was going to be a disaster...


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

Mai stood outside her apartment complex, waiting for Michiru to come out so they could walk to the predetermined meetup spot for the double date.

It had been a long week since Michiru told her, which made class quite awkward.

Well, at least for Mai.

Knowing she was practically forced to go on a date with THE Kazuya Shibuya made her stomach knot up, and not in a good way. She never actually met the man, but his reputation precedes him.

Workaholic.

Tea-addicted.

Know-it-all personality.

But, the most defining characteristic of all: Narcissistic.

Mai heard that it wasn't the usual kind of narcissism that most people have. Oh no. She's heard that Kazuya's narcissism could put Narcissus to shame. Or that he was Narcissus reincarnated, but Mai just found that theory ridiculous.

Having to spend time with THAT did not excite her in the slightest. But, she was doing this for Michiru.

During the week, Michiru had Mai met with the other man in this equation, whom she found out was Kazuya's twin brother, Toshiaki Shibuya, and was surprised that he was the complete opposite of Kazuya.

Toshiaki was kind, fun-loving and never once talked about himself in the ten-minute conversation Mai had with him. Mai was perfectly fine with Michiru dating Toshiaki, but she was completely against having to go on this double date with Kazuya.

Especially after the email, her parapsychology teacher sent out that day.

* * *

The email from their professor, Dr. Ayako Matsuzaki, could not have come at a better time for Kazuya. He usually never enjoyed doing case research in pairs, but knowing that he was partnered with Mai and her track record for getting work done, Kazuya believed that this research won't be as bad this time around.

He watched the older twin as he ran around their apartment, trying in a frantic manner to get ready for the date. Kazuya didn't want to admit it, but he was actually somewhat looking forward to the date. If for nothing else to learn a little bit more about his case partner. Usually, he wouldn't care about 'getting to know' his partner, but he was intrigued by Mai through the little knowledge he already knew of her.

Spirited.

Caring.

Intentional.

But, he was told she was quite the danger magnet.

Kazuya heard of a few times when out on field work, Mai would get injured or hurt in some way. Especially when shadowing parapsychology detectives. It made him wonder if she had any psychic power like Gene and himself did.

Just one more reason why he was actually looking forward to formally meeting Mai.

* * *

Mai and Michiru stood at the fountain near the edge of campus. It was only a five-minute walk from their apartment, and both knew that Kazuya and Toshiaki didn't live far from them.

After waiting and tapping her foot for a good few minutes, Mai exhaled loudly as she leaned against the back of the bench.

"They're late."

Michiru placed a hand on Mai's. "We did show up a little early, Mai."

Mai looked at the time on her phone.

18:10

"We got here just before 6. It's 6:10 now."

Mai stood up and turned towards Michiru.

"Now, I get that you like Toshiaki-san. He's a great guy Michiru, but if he's not on time for a first date..."

"We are not late."

Mai froze. She recognized that voice from class.

Mai turned her head and saw Kazuya and Toshiaki standing behind her. She immediately knew which twin was who.

Toshiaki had a gentle smile on his face while Kazuya had an indifferent look on his face. He didn't seem excited nor dreaded being there like Mai did.

"Hi, Toshiaki-kun!" Michiru said as she practically jumped from her seat to stand in front of him.

"Hello Michiru-chan, you look lovely," Toshiaki said as he extended his hand towards Michiru. She took the extended hand and stood next to Toshiaki, a gentle blush dusting her cheeks.

"Kazuya, this is Michiru-chan," Toshiaki said as he brought their joined hands up to his chest.

"Hello Kazuya-san," Michiru said cheerfully. Kazuya nodded at her.

He looked towards Mai as Toshiaki continued, "and I believe you know Mai-san."

Kazuya nodded towards Mai as she eyed him. She noticed a little glint in Kazuya's eyes, but as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Mai blinked a few times before turning her attention back to the group. Though, Toshiaki recognized that look in his younger brother and he knew tonight was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

Mai sat next to Kazuya as Michiru and Toshiaki sat across from them. They were only at the restaurant for three minutes before Mai started feeling a little uncomfortable. Even now, the thought that she has to interact with Kazuya made her nervous and want to run out of there, cursing Michiru's name for pulling her into this situation.

Mai sat there silently as she looked at the menu in front of her, though she wasn't actually reading the menu. She knew what she was going to have, but needed something to occupy her from the person sitting next to her.

On the walk over, not once did Kazuya speak to her. Michiru and Toshiaki walked in front of them and were quite the chattery pair. Mai quickly learned that Kazuya is not the talkative type.

She let out a small sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Michiru.

"So, Kazuya," Michiru said as she leaned against the table, "what's your major?"

"Parapsychology," he said dryly as he continued to look at the menu.

"Interesting, so you share quite a few classes with Mai, right?"

"Only one." Kazuya closed his menu and looked at Michiru with a blank expression. He was clearly annoyed with the random interrogation, but it didn't phase Michiru at all.

"Why's that? You are in your third year, right?"

"I've taken similar classes at my university back home before transferring here. The majority of remaining classes are mostly university requirements."

"Back home?" This got Mai's attention and the question left her lips before she even realized that she spoke.

Kazuya glanced at her after her sudden interest. "Both Toshiaki and myself are from Britain."

This really got Mai's attention as she turned to face both Kazuya and Toshiaki. Michiru did the same.

"So you're not from Japan?" Mai asked.

"No, we are," Toshiaki answered. "We were born in Japan, but were quite young when our birth parents moved to America."

"They passed away when we were almost 5 years old," Kazuya continued. "After being in the foster system for a year, our adoptive parents found us, adopted us and we moved to London."

"Martin and Luella have been supportive of our want to learn about our birth country for years," Toshiaki said, gushing over his parents. "When we decided to go to a university in Japan, they did everything they could to make sure we would have everything we needed while here."

"You decided you wanted to go to a university here, then convinced me to come along once you found out I could continue my parapsychology studies."

Toshiaki just smiled at the younger twin. "And you're enjoying it much more here, aren't you?"

Kazuya just stared at his brother while Michiru giggled. Mai sat there in silence, surprised by this new knowledge about the Shibuya twins. But, one question remained in her mind.

"So, I take it Kazuya and Toshiaki are your birth names?"

Kazuya nodded to her question while still maintaining eye contact with his brother.

"What're your adoptive names?" Mai asked.

Toshiaki broke eye contact and smiled as he answered. "My name is Eugene Davis, though everyone calls me Gene. My brother's name is Oliver Davis. Only certain people are allowed to call him by his nickname."

"Which is?" Michiru asked as she leaned closer to the man sitting next to her.

"Noll," Kazuya said as he took a sip of his drink.

Mai and Michiru looked towards the younger twin before looking at the older twin, who was quite baffled that his brother up and said his name out loud.

"Neither of you are allowed to call me that," Kazuya said as he put his drink back down. "And Gene, please refrain from saying our adoptive names out loud. You know the reason why mother and father suggested we use our birth names."

"Like anyone here would know the…" Gene started, but Mai spoke up.

"Martin and Luella Davis. Two of the most successful minds in parapsychology who own BSPR and whose research has impacted the industry so much that an unpaid internship at BSPR is one of the most valued positions in the field."

It was Kazuya and Gene's turn to be surprised.

"What?" Mai asked as she looked at the twins. "Anyone who wants to be something in parapsychology always looks towards the Davis family and aspired to work with them. I heard that they adopted kids who have quite the psychic abilities. I never in a million years would have thought I'd meet them."

Kazuya forced himself to keep from rolling his eyes. He knew this speech. Next, he expected Mai to either show off their powers or help her get a position at BSPR. Or worse...

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul who you two are. On one condition."

Kazuya was about to respond, thinking she would demand something from them, but Mai stared at Gene instead of them both. The intensity Mai's eyes made Gene a little nervous.

"You better treat Michiru right. The moment I hear her crying because of you, you'll regret the day you crossed me."

Gene sighed internally before sitting up straight and returning a confident, yet caring smile to Mai before looking at Michiru.

"I promise I'll treat Michiru-chan right." He took one of her hands into his and turned back to Mai. "I give you full permission to come after me if I break this promise."

Mai smiled to herself as she leaned back in her seat. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh wow… did not know where this chapter wanted to go! And I do apologize if you got confused at any time in this chapter with the different names for Naru and Gene popping up, especially for Gene. I could not for the life of me find anywhere Gene's Japanese name. So, I went and found one to use.**

" **Toshiaki" has three different meanings.**

 **"bright and alert"**

 **"bright and clever"**

 **"bright and happy"**

 **I always think that Gene was quite the bright and happy person. Knowing everything he and Naru did together with their powers, Gene had to be alert. His cleverness, in my opinion, is not just from his intelligence, but from being able to read people and a situation.**

 **That's how I decided on Gene's name. And this'll probably be the only chapter it comes up! But if it does pop up later, just remember that Toshiaki is Gene.**

 **And if Naru seems a bit OOC at the moment, just remember that his brother is alive and he interacting with him, so I would imagine Naru is a little different in this situation.**

 **Soon I'll be getting to the Maru (MaixNaru) goodness, so just hang in there! Gotta get there first before we can enjoy the impending fluff.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bet

Chapter 3: A Bet

Mai sat in the library, researching the different paranormal cases Dr. Matsuzaki gave the class for the upcoming project. Kazuya and herself need to choose a case to study by the end of the week. Sure, it's only Monday and they're yet to go to Dr. Matsuzaki's class, but Mai wanted to be prepared. She wanted to know exactly which case she wanted and guarantee getting it before anyone else in the class.

Little did she know that the reading for the cases was quite extensive.

After all, the majority of cases were from BSRP and written by Dr. Martin Davis himself.

"Lucky for me, I know his sons," Mai mumbled to herself as she continued reading the case files. Each one was intriguing, but Mai had yet to find THE ONE, even after sitting in the library reading them for three hours.

Mai reached her hands over her head to stretch and was about to stand when she heard a voice behind her.

"You really should refrain from saying things like that out loud."

Mai turned towards the voice, not surprised that it was Kazuya.

"Saying what?"

He pulled the chair next to Mai out, sat down and began to pull out his laptop. "You wouldn't want to break a promise now, would you?"

Mai looked at the raven haired man next to her. "What would happen if I did? Besides, I only ever remembering promising to keep quiet about it as long as your brother doesn't hurt Michiru."

"Why not decide your punishment now, then?" Kazuya said as he logged into his computer.

"Like what?"

Kazuya's hands paused over the keyboard as an idea entered his mind.

"You will go on a date. With me." His hands resumed their earlier motions as Mai froze.

'Another date? WITH HIM? Is he serious right now?' Her mind ran as she processed what he just said. 'Wait…. That's if I break my promise of not telling anyone about the Davis' being Kazuya and Gene's parents…"

"Alright, Kazuya, you have a deal. If I break my promise of not telling anyone, I agree to go on a date with you. But, if I can go all semester without spilling, YOU have to do something nice for me."

Kazuya chuckled under his breath. "Wouldn't allowing you to go on another date with me be doing something nice for you?"

Mai scoffed. "And I thought those rumors weren't true."

"Rumors?" Kazuya's interest was peaked.

"You haven't heard? Wow…" Mai rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued, "I've heard from a few of your past partners that you are very narcissistic. Some believe you either rival Narcissus or are the reincarnation of him."

"Considering Narcissus is just a greek myth, I highly doubt I could be the reincarnation of him. But," Kazuya paused and looked into the dark monitor of the library computer in front of him, "I could definitely give him a run for his money."

"Obviously," Mai scoffed. "Anyway, if I make it to the end of the semester without telling, you have to do something nice for me. And that does not include going on a date with you."

Mai extended her hand. "Deal?"

Kazuya smirked as he looked at Mai. "Deal," he said as he took her hand and shook it.

"Now, let's get to work shall we?" Kazuya said. "I'd like to have a case chosen by class time."

* * *

"You did what?!" Michiru exclaimed as she shot out of her seat at the dinner table. Keiko shot her a look since the sudden motion almost made her spill the drink in her hand all over her shirt.

"I made a bet with Kazuya," Mai said again as she dipped her sushi roll in soy sauce. "If I didn't tell a soul about who his parents are the rest of the semester, he has to do something nice for me. If I accidentally told someone, I have to go on a date with him."

"Why'd you agree to this?" Michiru asked.

"Because I have no reason to tell anyone who his parents are, nor have any intention of telling anyone."

"She's confident she'll win," Keiko chimed in. "Mai wouldn't make this bet if she knew that she had a chance of losing."

Mai smiled at her roommates. "Besides, I have a great opportunity here! I have a chance of impressing Kazuya enough that he could put a good word in for me! This is my chance, Michiru!"

Michiru reached a hand out and placed it on Mai's resting hand. "Just make sure that you don't end up falling for Kazuya."

Mai laughed a little. "Me? Fall in love with that narcissist? I can guarantee you that won't happen."

* * *

"You really made a bet with her?" Gene asked.

"You act as if this is surprising for me to do," Kazuya said as he took a bite of his dinner. "Besides, it'll be interesting to see how long Mai will hold out before she tells someone."

"You just love messing with people, don't you…" Gene sighed.

"Only certain people," Kazuya corrected him, "and Mai is quite clever. I'll have to step up my game with her."

Gene stood up with his dinner plate and walked past Kazuya. On his way to the kitchen, he put a hand on the younger twin's shoulder. "Just don't push this too far to where either one of you gets hurt or fall for the other. I know how much you disdain the thought of relationships, but you don't know if Mai has the same mindset or not. Be careful with this one. For both our sakes."

Kazuya simply nodded as he finished his dinner as Gene started cleaning the kitchen. He knew this game he was about to start would be a challenge, but Kazuya welcomed it. But, one thing he could assure himself is that he won't fall in love with Mai.

At least not easily.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit shorter chapter this time around. This is honestly turning a different way than I expected, and I do hope nothing is feeling out of place or awkward for characters. This will be a while when it's done and with school AND work, but I will write whenever I can! So hopefully I can get quite a bit done at work, but we'll see!**

 **Until next chapter! (Which hopefully will be soon!)**


	4. Update

Hello everyone!

I am deeply sorry for the radio silence for almost two years! I did not mean to abruptly stop updating like I did. 2016 and 2017 have been the hardest years of my life. So, let me give you guys a little glimpse into my life the past two years and hopefully starting in January I'll be able to get back into writing and come back to these stories that you all (and I) love so dearly!

In February of 2016, my grandparents got into a car accident and a week later my grandmother passed away. I was able to upload a couple times since her passing, but I started going into an internal slump and went through a season of denial and depression. I just had no motivation to update or write. Six months later, I changed my major and a day later my grandfather passed away. (Dying of a broken heart is real, folks. When you've been with someone for over 60 years and suddenly they're gone, you just lose your will to live.)

Managed to get out of my depressive slump and created a new story (Yuri! in the Ring) but university work became a top priority as I started my senior year in January of 2017. I had an internship in Summer 2017 and did very little writing. What writing I did do was published on AO3 for the Shameless fandom. Once my last semester started in August, life decided to throw curve balls at me. In September my father was diagnosed with lung cancer (don't smoke kids, it'll ruin your lives) and two months later he passed away. I just barely managed to graduate almost three weeks ago with my bachelor's degree.

Needless to say, lots of emotional and mental turmoil has been happening in my life the past two years.

Starting in January I'll be starting my Master's degree and HOPEFULLY I will be able to spend more time writing these stories again. I'll be pursuing a master's in English- Creative Writing so fingers crossed I'll find my way out of the slump I've been in and get back to writing! I do miss it!

Please know that I have not and will not ever abandon my Ghost Hunt stories, no matter how hard it's gonna be to get back into writing them and figure out where the plots were going. It will take me some time to get back writing, so please bear with me as I start getting back into writing.

I love you all and wish you a very Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Here's to 2018 and the hope that life will be less of a jerk to all of us!

Love,

KassieMarie 3


End file.
